Til Death Do Us Part
by kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666
Summary: Everyone thinks they know who Hermione Granger is but they’re wrong. So, who’s the real girl behind the mask she’s wearing? Discover who she really is. Romance, murder and betrayal occurs. Can she trust the one person she loves or will he betray her, toc
1. The real me

Discliamer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter. The wonderful JKR does.

A/N: Heya. Just wanted to let you guys know this is my first attempt at a writing a fanfic so please bear with me. I hope you guys will support me. Thanks and read on. Remember to preess the review button when you're done.

Summary: Everyone thinks they know who Hermione Granger is but they're wrong. So, who's the real girl behind the mask she's wearing? A twist of romance and tragic deaths occurs. Welcome to my world.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione/Blaise

Chapter 1 – The Real Me

* * *

Everyone thinks they know who I am. Hermione Granger is what I'm called. The perfect little girl. Sure, I'm studious. I love reading and trying out new things. I'm filled with determination and knowledge. The famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are my best friends. I'm probably the brightest witch in Hogwarts and I'm a member of The Order of The Phoenix. Can life get any better or worse?

Hmmm. I'll tell you. You're all wrong. Each and every one of you. I'm not Hermione Granger. Never was and never will be. I'm something more. Much, much more. Hermione Granger is just a mask I wear because of my father. If people knew who he was, I'd never be accepted into society. And besides, someone's got to do the inside work other than Malfoy. Yes, that's right, I am Lord Voldemort's or shall I say Tom Marvolo Riddle's only daughter. I never knew who my mother was and nobody would tell me. Unfortunately, it will always be that way. I've never been a mudblood but a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Hermione Granger was nothing but the result of a transformation spell I use. My father has taught me everything about The Dark Arts and I'm going to use it.

My name is Marie Claire Riddle and I'm tired of hiding behind my mask.

"Welcome to my world!"

* * *

A/N

:

I know. It's pretty short but that's the first chapter. SO hit the review button and review the fanfic. I accept criticisms as well. (:

Love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666

xoxo.


	2. Finally, me

**Disclaimer**: And once again I do not own the brilliant Harry Potter**.**

**A/N**: And here is the second chapter. Thanks for all who took the time to review. Well, read on ahead. Here's a little note. The words in italics are thoughts. Well, read on and review.

**Normal POV**

"Ah, Marie. There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Tom Riddle called his daughter. (A/N: Tom only turns into Lord Voldemort when he's near Harry) She turned around instantly regretting it. Marie had her father's blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She was also the same height as Hermione. The only thing was she was far more beautiful then Hermione.

"Yes, father." She tried to smile but failed.

"You do know that today is night of the ball. Why aren't you getting ready? Bella has already laid your dress out. Tonight is very special. You'll be revealed to everyone. Including my Death Eaters and their children. I want you to be good and on your best behavior. That means no tricks of any sort, Marie." He warned her. She sighed a long, slow sigh. _That means Malfoy and Pansy and countless of boring people. Oh! That means Blaise, too._ I thought dreamily. Marie has always had a crush on Blaise Zabini when she was Hermione. She snorted at the thought of them finding out about her. Tom lifted an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Alright. No tricks. Good behavior. I promise I'll never misbehave tonight." Marie laughed and bid her father a good day. He smiled and shook his head as she closed the door.

**

* * *

******

Marie's POV

"Miss Marie. I laid out your dress for you. It's on your bed. I hope you like it. I sewed it especially for you." Bellatrix Lestrange approached.

"Why, thank you, Bella. I was on my way to go look at it. It was very thoughtful of you to do so. I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll retire for awhile." I smiled at Bella gratefully. She bowed and walked off the other way.

_Jeez. What's with the bowing? I hate it when people do that to me. And just because my father's The Dark Lord. But it was nice to be myself for a change. I hated being Hermione. It was absolutely boring. I had to pretend to love libraries and put up with stupid jokes like Ron's._ I walked off to my room and closed the door. I sat on the bed and saw my dress. _Woah! What a beautiful dress. _I picked it up. _My favorite colour. Violet and strapless. Maybe Blaise will finally notice me. _I sighed and fell onto the cushions. It was soft and comfy. Seconds passed and I drifted off into sleep.

**

* * *

******

Draco's POV

"Hey Blaise, do we have to see The Dark Lord today?" I asked totally bored. The train's engine was roaring loudly. I leant back into my seat.

"Yes, we do. You can't wriggle out of this, this time. He has a surprise I heard." Blaise smiled excitedly. Blaise Zabini is my best friend, He can act a bit immature at times but he's very trustworthy. Now, Draco Malfoy was son of Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy. He's a very bright wizard but he prefers not to show it. He had grey eyes but it looked more to stormy silver eyes and blonde hair. Draco Malfoy is also one of the most attractive guys in Hogwarts.

Blaise Zabini on the other hand was an Italian. Like Draco, he's in Slytherin and is one of the most attractive guys in Hogwarts. His skin is tanned and he has electrifying dark blue eyes.

"Hey Drakie." Pansy smiled as she walked in. Pansy was another one of Draco's fan girls. But unlike the other girls, she was in Draco's inner circle. Pansy's hair was dark black. She had a long slender figure. There were many guys interested in her but she only wanted one. And that was Draco Malfoy.

"Did we all have to be on the same damn train?" I shouted annoyed. She looked upset. _I hate girls who go all upset. I hate it even more when they look like they're going to cry._

"I'm sorry, Pansy. I just feel a bit agitated about this whole trip. Thank god I brought my ipod." Blaise smirked and picked up a book to read. Pansy smiled and sat down.

"So, what book are you reading, Blaise?" I heard Pansy ask Blaise. Blaise looked up at her.

"My favorite book. It's actually the last book of a series. I'm reading Breaking Dawn."

"Blaise, isn't Breaking Dawn a romance novel?" I asked. _Oh god. How dumb can the people on this train get?_

"Yeah. You guys should read it. Seriously." He continued to read his book. _Help me! I'm in a train full of idiots. _I turned my ipod on.

**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah**

_Lalala._ I fell into a deep sleep after awhile.

Hours later:

"Son, get up!" I got up and saw my father and mother. There was some dust on my suit. I quickly dusted it off.

"We're here, Draco." Blaise announced. _Why didn't they wake me up earlier? _We stepped out. Pansy battered her eyelashes at me. I frowned. She did look very nice in her gown. I can't believe I dated her before.

**Well, a date is a date, moron.**

Yes, I know. Who are you?

**I'm you, fool. Who else can I be?**

You can't be me! I'm, well, me.

**I know. I'm your conscience. That means you'll be hearing from me a lot. And I'll know everything you think of and are about to do. Hehehe.**

Go away! Leave me alone!

"Drakie? You alright? Pansy asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I saw the sight in front of me.

"Welcome to Riddle Manor!"

**A/N**: Yes! That's it. Chapter 2's done. Please take some time to press that button over there and review. You know you want to. And thanks again to all those who reviewed. I love you guys. I promise to upload chapter 3 ASAP! Well, here's a little preview of the next chapter!

"_Our guests have arrived, dear. Are you ready?" Tom asked Marie as he walked into her room._

"_Ready as I will ever be." She came out wearing a beautiful gown._

"_You look wonderful tonight. Like a princess." She smiled._

Love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666

xoxo

* * *


	3. I like you

**A/N:**

Well, I just want to thank all those who reviewed. You guys make my day. Well, here's Chapter 3 just like I promised. Well, go on and read.

Chapter 3 – I like you

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Our guests have arrived, dear. Are you ready?" Tom asked Marie as he walked into her room.

"Ready as I will ever be." She came out wearing a beautiful gown.

"You look wonderful tonight. Like a princess." She twirled around and smiled. Her dress was a strapless lilac colored dress.

"Ah, Miss Marie. You look wonderful." Bellatrix exclaimed as she entered the room.

"It's all thanks to you. You chose the dress." Marie smiled as she walked out to the balcony. The stars in the sky were shining brightly. She sighed and looked down. She saw Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walk to the entrance of her house. Draco doesn't look that bad. She frowned then turned her attention to Blaise. He was dressed in a black suit. Suddenly, he looked up as if he thought or knew someone was staring at him. He saw Marie and smiled. Marie retreated then to the Great Hall slowly feeling embarrassed.

**Blaise's POV**

The house was big. Draco was staring at it. His expression was priceless when he first saw it. I chuckled to myself. Pansy lifted an eyebrow at me. I grinned sheepishly. The back of my head burnt as if someone or something was watching me. I turned to see what it was. To my surprise it was a beautiful girl. She looked our age. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever seen and her blonde hair was tumbling over her shoulder. She's the girl I see around here, all the time. I smiled at her. She immediately blushed. I turned to tell Draco about her but she disappeared. I frowned. I'll probably see her later. I let it pass and followed Draco's parents into the Great Hall.

"Blaise, you alright? You've been staring around dumbfounded as if finding for someone!" Draco asked concerned. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't know anyone here, remember." I reminded him. He nodded and took Pansy's hand. She turned crimson red. I laughed and they stared at me. Draco's parents thought that Pansy would be a great wife. They were hoping for a match between Draco and Pansy. As we stepped into the Great Hall, I saw _**her**. _She was really beautiful_. _Even Draco stopped and stared at her. Pansy frowned when she saw Draco's reaction. And in the middle, Tom Riddle stood arrogantly in his evening suit. She looked nervous.

**Tom's POV**

The crowd entered the hall little by little. Marie paled as she saw a group walk in. Oh! Luscius and Narcissa Malfoy. Behind them, I saw their son Draco Malfoy holding another girl's hand. She must be Pansy Parkinson. The girl Luscius wants his son to marry. Then, I saw Blaise Zabini. He walked in and smiled and nodded at everyone. When the crowd had gathered, I made my speech.

"My dear guests, first of all, I would like to welcome you to Riddle Manor." Everyone applauded. Marie turned crimson red. I smiled at her. "Before we begin this evening, I have something that I would like to reveal. This-" I held my hand out to Marie and she took it. "- is my daughter." The crowd that was filled with laughter and talking just seconds ago immediately stopped. "I've never revealed her to anyone. Only Bellatrix has known. Her name is Marie Claire Riddle and she's 16 this year." Marie bowed. The crowd started applauding once again. Marie looked relieved and smiled.

**Marie's POV**

I was really nervous when the room grew still. It was silent like a cemetery. The applauding started out slowly but everyone was soon applauding. I felt relieved and smiled. Then, I saw Blaise and blushed. Draco smiled at me and I smiled back looking at Blaise... _I_ _wish I could wring your neck, ferret but I can't_. Pansy smirked at me. Obviously angry for drawing ferret's attention. I turned around arrogantly and the music started to play. One of my favorite songs came on.

_Watch my life;  
Pass me by,  
in the rear view mirror_

"Would you like to dance?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and smiled. Blaise. I nodded trying not to look very eager and he led me to the dance floor. All eyes were on us, even Draco Malfoy. His face was red.

_Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_the_ man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

_Yeah..._

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half_

"You look beautiful tonight." I blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad either… err… Mr?" I pretended not to know him.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini but you can just call me Blaise." He smiled warmly at me. I felt all the blood rushing from my brain when he smiled at me that way.

"You may call me Marie, then." He nodded and we continued dancing.

_  
I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He muttered softly.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I loved that play. He smiled and nodded.

_  
It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

_Why does this song feel so slow? Hmmm… His presence is so disturbing. _I looked up at his face and he smiled. I immediately looked down again.

_  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

He bowed and I curtsied. "You're a fantastic dancer!" He complimented me. I smiled.

"So, are you!" I returned his smile. He laughed.

"I'm a terrible dancer but don't tell anyone that!" He led me to the side. My father came up to us and smiled at Blaise. Blaise bowed.

"I see you have met Blaise Zabini. He's an exceptional young gentleman." I glared at my dad. He bit back a laugh.

"Good evening, sir. You're daughter is not just beautiful but she's a wonderful dancer." He told my father. I blushed.

"Of course. My Marie is the best at everything." He replied. I frowned. _This is going to be a long night_. I sighed dreamily. _Just give me this one night to be_ _**me**_.

**Draco's POV**

She was beautiful. _Perfect_, actually. _Like an angel_. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled in return. Her long blonde hair was draped over a shoulder and her emerald eyes sparkled. Blaise was staring at her. Pansy frowned. The whole room's attention was on her. Blaise was pretty hard to please but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Everyone was mesmerized by her beauty.

"She's beautiful, Draco." He muttered and watched her every move. _So this was the surprise. _She smiled at everyone but you could actually see she was nervous.Without wasting anytime, Blaise went to ask her to dance. Pansy smiled.

Darn it!

**You should've asked her if you wanted to dance with her.**

Shut up! You're annoying, you know that!

**I know. It's my job to tell you what's right, though.**

You're my bloody conscience.

**Yupp. Correct.**

Damn Blaise.

**Hey, what he did was right. He went after what he liked.**

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. People around me turned to look at me, confused.

"You alright, Drakie?" Pansy asked concerned. I nodded embarrassed. The next song played and I saw Blaise lead Marie Riddle off the dance floor.

"Draco!" I turned to see my parents. _Oh no!_ "Come on, son. Let's go meet her!" Mother grabbed me and Pansy along.

"Good evening, sir!" My parents bowed. I bowed. Pansy smirked but curtsied.

"My, my! Luscius and Narcissa! This must be your son, Draco and his girlfriend!" I coughed. _Girlfriend? Since when?_ I raised an eyebrow at my parents. They ignored me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your daughter, sir." Pansy happily replied.

"Yes, sir. You have a wonderful home." I said. Tom Riddle stepped aside and I saw her with Blaise. They were laughing. Her laughter was like music. Suddenly, they stopped and her eyes widened in shock when she saw me. I smiled.

"Ms Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you. Might I comment you on your beautiful dress? You look wonderful!" I told her as I kissed the back of her hand. Blaise frowned.

"Why, I don't know what to say. Please call me Marie, though." She flushed slightly.

"Marie, I have decided to send you to Hogwart's!" Tom Riddle announced. _Yes! I'll be able to see her more. Hopefully, she'll get into Slytherin!_ Pansy had other ideas though. _Why, that! Now I'll have to share Draco with her._ Pansy thought distastefully.

"That's wonderful!" Blaise exclaimed. This time I frowned. They've just met but they talk as if they've known each other for forever.

"Yes! And Luscius and Narcissa have decided to let you stay at Malfoy Manor. So, during the holidays, you'll be staying there with Blaise and Draco!" I didn't think it was possible but Blaise's smile widened. _Even more time_, I thought.

"Well I'm glad with your decision, father." She smiled at Blaise. Why do I have the feeling that they've seen each other before?

"We'll make her stay a very memorable one. Don't worry, master." Father assured Mr Riddle.

"I'm sure Marie will enjoy herself." He replied. "Well, the night is still young. Go and have fun!" Tom Riddle and my parents walked away leaving me with Pansy, Blaise and Marie. Pansy was glaring at Marie but Marie just shrugged it off and pretended not to notice anything.

**Marie's POV**

I danced with Blaise once again. He was a graceful dancer and he was funny. He made me laugh a lot and complimented me. Little ferret on the other hand, was steaming with jealousy. But I have to admit though. He's pretty good-looking. Poor Pansy looked like she was going to kill me when Malfoy was complimenting me. I smiled.

"Something bothering you, Marie?" I turned around and saw Blaise. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." The last dance started to play.

"May I have the honors of dancing this last dance with you?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. He was the perfect gentleman.

"I would love to, Blaise." I smiled as he led me onto the dance floor.

_Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming_

_Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do_

_Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

_Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I could spend my lifetime loving you_

_Though we know we will never come again  
When there is love, life begins  
Over and over again_

_Save the night, save the day  
Save your love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my life time loving you_

As the song ended, he whispered in my ear, "Want to know a secret?" I smiled.

"Yes!"

"I like you." Saying that he walked away. He smiled at me before he joined the Malfoy's and left.

**Normal POV**

**Hours later**

"Did you have a wonderful time, Marie?" Tom Riddle asked Marie. She smiled. She was getting ready, packing her bags to leave for Malfoy manor.

"I did, father. Thanks for everything." She hugged him and walked over to her table.

**CRASH**

"Marie, are you alright? You just dropped a glass jar!" Tom immediately went to check on Marie.

"I'm fine. I just have a little cut. Oh No!"

"What?"

"Rita Skeeter was in there. Wonderful. Maybe she's learnt her lesson." Marie muttered softly under her breath.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering father. What about Hermione Granger?"

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." He kissed her forehead as she got into bed.

"Goodnight, Marie."

"Night father." She yawned.

"I like you, too, Blaise!" She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** SO, how was it? It took me sometime to think but I finally got it. I'll update the next chapter soon though. SO remember, press that tiny button over there, and review. (:

The first song : What's left of me by Nick Lachey

The second song : I want to spend my lifetime loving you by Marc Anthony

Here's a little preview of Chapter 4 before I go.

_"Marie. You look very pretty today." I slapped Blaise's arm playfully._

_"Blaise, I'm just wearing a skirt and blouse. What's so pretty about that?" He laughed._

_"Everything!"_

Love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666


	4. Malfoy Manor

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 4 like I promised. I had to rewrite it over and over. I had a bit of writer's block but I finally got it. By the way, thanks to all wonderful reviewers. (:

Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor

**Marie's POV**

And I'm up and ready. The Malfoys are late. I frowned.

"Marie! The Malfoys are here." Well, it's about time. I frowned and picked up my bags. I walked down the stairs, happily. I'll be staying in the same house with Blaise.

"Marie, there you are. I apologize for being late." Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she greeted me.

"It's alright." Just then Blaise walked in with Draco. Blaise smiled and I blushed.

"Marie. You look very pretty today." I slapped Blaise's arm playfully.

"Blaise, I'm just wearing a skirt and blouse. What's so pretty about that?" He laughed.

"Everything!" Draco frowned. He took something out from his pocket.

"Is that an ipod?" I asked Draco surprised. Ipod's were from the muggle world.

"Yeah, my distant cousin decided not to follow in the footsteps of being a witch so she decided to leave in the muggle world. She gave it to me. She also gives Blaise books to read." That explains it. I smiled.

"Here, let me carry your bag." Blaise asked.

"Thanks Blaise. It's a bit heavy, though."

"It's alright." He chuckled. Suddenly, father appeared.

"Marie, don't forget to be good." he told me as he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a big hug.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine." I walked out with the Malfoys and Blaise. He waved as I walked into Draco's car.

"Would you like to listen to my ipod?" I smiled and nodded. I took it from him and put the earphones on.

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah_

I changed the song.

_I'm letting you go_

_You're letting me down_

_Been caught in your reign and I almost drowned_

_I'm letting you go_

_Our love's black and blue_

_How many words does it take to say I'm through?_

I flipped the song once again.

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Well, that was more my song. I smiled as I returned his ipod back.

"You have weird tastes, Draco." He laughed.

"So, people always tell me."

"We're finally here, kids." I looked out of the window and saw Malfoy Manor. Woah! It's beautiful.

"It's really nice, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, just call me Narcissa." She smiled. Blaise took my bags and led me to the entrance of the house.

"Good morning, miss. I'm Alpha. I will assist you." A small house elf appeared. I pitied them. She led me to my room. "You will stay here, miss. If you need anything, just call me." The house elf disappeared after that. Blaise brought my bags up.

"What did you pack, hmm?"

"I packed my clothes. What else?" I laughed.

"More like your whole house." He smiled mischievously and sat beside me on my bed.

"I like you, too, you know." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Ermm, Marie?" Draco stood glued to the door. Blaise and I quickly pulled away.

"Draco, yes?" He frowned.

"My mother asked me to call you guys down."

"Oh! Alright. I'm coming." I walked ahead and left Blaise in the room.

**Draco's POV**

"Blaise, explain what the heck that was?" I shouted. I leave them alone for one second and this is what happens.

**See, I told you. He's fast**

Not in the mood.

**I'm just telling you. Sheesh. You're such a chicken, you know.**

Unfortunately, you're me. So, that makes you a chicken, too.

"It was nothing, Draco." I looked at him angrily. Dammit. I liked her. He can't go and harass her whenever he wants.

"That was definitely not nothing. Blaise, you know you're my best friend. We work for her father. It's just wrong." I told him softly. His head snapped up and his eyes were full of anger.

"What's wrong, Draco? You're just jealous that I'm closer to her. I know you like her, too. But, she chose me, Draco. She prefers me and not you. For once, someone actually chose me and not you and that's why you're mad." Blaise burst out as he left the room. What have I done? Blaise is right. I'm just jealous and that's all. I quietly closed the door behind me. Besides, he deserves her, not me.

**One week later – At Malfoy Manor**

**Normal POV**

"Marie? Are you in there?" Draco called her.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second. What's up?" She asked while putting on her clothes.

"Ermm… We'd all like to talk to you. It's very important, Marie." Marie frowned.

"Alright. I'll be down there." She answered as she heard footsteps running down the stairs. Marie quickly went down the stairs and heard people murmuring.

"She can't be. I refuse to believe this gibberish." Blaise said angrily.

"My dear, I'm afraid I believe her this time." Narcissa Malfoy said. Marie frowned again and walked towards the voices. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco and Blaise were sitting down at the dining table waiting for her.

"Oh, my dear. Please have a seat." Narcissa told her while smiling. Blaise tried to smile. Draco just smirked.

"What's so important?" She asked softly.

"Here, take a look at this, Marie." Blaise passed her a newspaper. The Daily Prophet. She read the front page.

**The Truth Behind Hermione Granger**

Marie gulped as she saw the title. This cannot be good, at all. She looked up and saw them staring at her. She continued to read.

**Dear readers,**

**Hermione Granger, as we know, is one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts. The truth is she's not Hermione Granger. Rita Skeeter explains everything. "I was trapped by Hermione Granger as a prisoner in her home. Yes, she's not that little innocent nice witch that you all know." According to Rita Skeeter, Hermione Granger is actually the cunning and beautiful Marie Riddle, Tom Riddle or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter. But unlike her father, she does not use her magic for evil. Marie Riddle has her father's blonde hair and emerald eyes. "I suggest that you do not anger Ms Marie Riddle. I have seen her magic and it is very, very powerful like her father's." Rita Skeeter says once again. Now that we know the truth, we've also found out that she is 16 years old and will also be schooling at Hogwarts tomorrow. **

Marie looked up nervously at the group in front of her. Narcissa Malfoy was her usual calm self. Draco was just smirking and staring at her. Blaise, he was looking pretty angry.

"You lied to us, Marie?" Blaise asked angrily. "Why? How could you?"

"Now, now, Blaise. Give her a chance to explain herself." Narcissa spoke loud and clear. I smiled gratefully at her. Blaise calmed down a little.

"Yes, explain yourself, Marie." Draco said, obviously enjoying my distress. He leant back into his chair.

"I needed to gather information for my father. Apparently, his Death Eaters weren't good enough. They couldn't get closer to Harry. So, I was assigned to befriend Harry and Ron. Draco obviously failed. My father didn't want to risk it. So, I became Hermione Granger." Marie told them quietly. "But now, I have been revealed."

"I'm sorry I judged you, Marie. It was wrong of me. It's just. Well, I was so mad that you'd lie to me." Blaise apologized. Draco snorted.

"It was you the entire time. So, I called YOU a Mudblood?" He asked suddenly horrified.

"Yes, Draco. You called me a Mudblood." Narcissa laughed at the horrified expression on her son's face. "But I forgive you anyway, Draco."

"You slapped me!"

"For a good reason. I had to act Draco." Blaise chuckled.

"Well, I suppose you have a point there. But how?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes, Marie. How did you do it? I thought only Polyjuice Potion can be used." Narcissa asked confused.

"Well, my father taught it to me. It's called The Changing Spell. Look!" I took my wand out. "Chancio." I turned into Hermione Granger. Draco gasped.

"Cool." Blaise simply said.

"Well done, child. You managed to fool the world." Marie smiled and turned herself back into her original self.

"Well, shouldn't we be getting ready for tomorrow?" Marie asked Blaise and Draco.

"Yupp. I'll do it later though. Draco and I wanted to go down to Honeydukes at Hogsmeade to buy some candies for tomorrow." Blaise said while getting up.

"Do you want to come?" Draco asked her while following Blaise to the door. She nodded.

"I would love to." She stood up and followed Blaise and Draco.

"Mother, don't worry. I promise we'll take care of her." Narcissa smiled.

"Of course but come home soon, alright." Narcissa told them worriedly.

"Yes madam." Blaise replied and together with Draco and Marie they walked out together.

**AN:**

Yes, finally done with that. Well, I'll be uploading the next chapter pretty late. I've got exams next week. The horror. I promise to update soon though. I love you guys. Don't for get to review kays.

Well, the songs I used are:

Forever by Chris Brown

How many words by Blake Lewis

Disturbia by Rihanna

Love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666


	5. The dinner & The plan

Author's note: I'm really, really extremely sorry for not updating but well, I was stuck in New Zealand. Brrr… And when I came back I had to be admitted in the hospital. Anyways, I'm back, let's see what happens one day before returning to Hogwarts. Shall we?

But first thanks to all who reviewed. You know you guys play a really big role in my stories. i lvoe you guys. xD

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marie looked at her watch. It was 6 in the evening already. She sighed. "They're going to hate me. I just know it." She leaned back into the big comfy leather seats.

"Don't say that, Marie. Who could actually hate you?" Blaise put an arm around her waist, slowly, stroking her back. Draco snorted and looked away.

"Why would you care if they even hate you, Marie? I thought you hated the stupid Potter and Weasley." Marie shifted uncomfortably. They were in Malfoy Mansion. It was absolutely huge. Marie loved the way it was decorated. It felt very inviting and comfy and ancient. There were 52 bedrooms with their own bathrooms, 1 big library, 7 living rooms, 3 kitchens, 1 big hall of dining room and a big ballroom.

"Why do you care that I care, Draco?" Marie challenged back. Draco remained silent. He had grown quite close to Marie, but so did Blaise. Blaise was even closer to her than he was. That annoyed him as hell.

"Well, do you?" Blaise asked softly. His eyes were secretly pleading her to say no. Marie looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"Yeah."

"Then, I don't know how to help you." Draco answered. "But we'll definitely keep you safe." He assured her. Marie flashed Draco a grateful smile.

"Blaise, your mother's coming over for dinner." Blaise's body turned rigid. Mother? Oh no, things were definitely going the way he planned. He was making progress, and now, his mother was going to spoil it all.

"My mother? Isabella Zabini? You've got to be kidding." Blaise shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Marie noticed and put a hand on his arm, touching him lightly.

"Is there something wrong with your mother, Blaise?" Marie asked, feeling a bit lost. Draco laughed loudly. Blaise glared at him and turned to face Marie.

"His mother is one of the biggest well-known Potions Mistresses. Actually the best mistress. He is expected to be your father's heir." Draco pointed out. Blaise gritted his teeth.

"No, if I recall, your mother wants you to be the next in line. My mother and his mother don't really get along well." Blaise explained.

"I see. Then, why is she coming over?" Marie asked. Draco groaned.

"Because woman, she just is. When a Malfoy and Zabini meet, it's definitely not to be questioned." Draco answered impatiently.

""Alright, jeez, Draco."

"Anyone up for a little Wizard Chess?" Blaise asked. Draco and Marie shook their heads.

"I'm going to rest for awhile." Marie got up but Blaise pulled her back down.

"Can I see you outside alone after dinner later?" Blaise whispered into her ear. She nodded and walked up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Draco got up and went to his room, leaving Blaise alone. The fire was slowly dying. He waved his hand at the fireplace and immediately a roaring fire erupted. Blaise sighed feeling very contented.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Marie?" I heard someone calling me.

"I'm out on the balcony." I replied. I heard the door open and the rustling of footsteps to the balcony. I looked out again. There were millions of stars in the night sky. It was beautiful.

"There you are." I turned around to see Draco. His voice was soft. He wore a tuxedo. I smiled. Draco Malfoy looked very charming.

"You look very handsome." I commented.

"You look beautiful as always, Marie." I wore a lavender gown that had a slit at my left's side and my back wasn't covered. He lightly touched my back and I felt shivers go down right to the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you, Draco." I answered softly. He smiled. Draco Malfoy was never the type that would flash a smile, rarely yes, but he always smiled when he was around me. It was pretty awkward at times.

"Marie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, you know. If I hurt you in anyway at all. I never intended to. It's just the way I my father made me grow up in." I frowned. Draco has never ever hurt me, only when I was in Hermione Granger's form, yes.

"You've never tried to hurt me, Draco." He sighed heavily.

"I'm just warning me. You don't really know the real me yet, Marie."

"Draco, whatever it is. I know you'll never hurt me." I hugged him comfortingly. He turned tense a bit. I released him and smiled. He was about half a head taller than me.

"Sometimes, I wonder. Why it had to be you, Marie." Draco answered very softly. I stared at him confused.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't really understand." He shook his head.

"It's nothing, Marie. Don't worry." He patted my hand and I felt jolts of electricity go up my arm. Then, he kissed my cheek. I flushed a deep crimson red and he pulled away seconds later.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, Draco." He nodded and shut the door behind him slowly. My hand touched me cheek. Draco Malfoy was definitely something. I smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Blaise, darling." Blaise groaned as his mum enveloped him into a big hug. Draco tried not to laugh. Narcissa shot her son a penetrating glare.

"Oh and Draco. My how much you've grown!" She exclaimed. As he hugged Draco. Draco yelped. Blaise smiled.

" Narcissa."

"Bella." Narcissa fixed a smile on her face as she greeted Bella Zabini. Bella Zabini didn't look her age. She was only 36, but she looked like she was in her late twenties. She had long brunette hair and blue piercing eyes. Bella smirked.

"May I introduce to you, Marie Riddle." As if on cue, Marie descended from the staircase. She was beautiful. Isabella smiled as she saw her son looking at Marie Riddle tenderly.

"Mrs Zabini." Marie curtsied.

"Please call me Bella. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Marie." Marie nodded politely. "How is he by the way?" Isabella asked Marie. Marie's face turned to an expression of shock. How did she know?

"He's doing very well Bella." Everyone looked confused but ignored the comment.

"Shall we retire to the resting room?" Narcissa asked. Everyone nodded. Draco took Isabella's arm while Blaise took Marie's. They walked hand in hand into the room. It was going to be a very long night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Earlier today at The Burrow…

"No freakin way! I refuse to believe anything Rita Skeeter says." Ron screamed. They had just received the latest edition of The Quibbler.

"Me, too, Ron. But they have evidence. And besides, everyone has been talking about it. Everyone." Harry stressed out. Ginny was crying at the other corner with Mrs Weasley. They were both trying to comfort each other.

"There goes my chance of having a daughter-in-law." Mrs Weasley wailed loudly. Mr Weasley patted her back.

"There, there, Molly. I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Arthur Weasley said. He used to work at the Ministry but there was no file of Tom Marvolo Riddle having a daughter, not even a single child to be exact. But if he was the father, who was the mother?

"So, what're we going to do about it?" Ron asked, sadly. He had been in love with "Hermione" since 2nd year.

"I say we ditch her, don't talk to her and kill her." Ginny said very determinedly. Everyone turned to face Ginny.

"Ginny! Why'd we want to do that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, first of all, her daddy wants to kill Harry." Ginny exclaimed. Merlin, Ron could be so dense sometimes. Everyone kept quiet. Nobody knew what to say.

"She's got a point, you know." Arthur said, rubbing his chin, looking very thoughtful. Just then, the door slammed open.

"Bullshit." The person shouted.

"Remus, what an entrance." Molly said surprised. Lupin looked up, he looked furious and haggard. He apologized and sat down on an empty chair.

"I heard about Hermione." He said softly. Ginny patted her ex professor's back. Hermione was always Lupin's favorite. "It's pretty unbelievable."

"But it's the truth, professor. And sometimes, the truth hurts." Ginny said softly. Harry's eyes met with Ginny's. For the first time that morning, Harry smiled. Ginny blushed and looked away.

"Ginny's right, we have to act immediately." Harry said determinedly. Ron was torn between the love of his life and his best friend. But he knew, deep down in his heart, that he could never be with "Hermione" after she betrayed them.

"Yes, Harry. I say we kill her the minute she steps into Hogwarts!"

"Gin! You idiot! She's more powerful than we think she is. You think she won't predict what we'd do. And it's pretty obvious. The Dark Lord would never let his precious daughter walk into school alone. She'll have bodyguards." Ron spat out. Lupin nodded.

"Ron is right. He'll probably ask one of his minions to follow her in tomorrow." Harry, Ron and Ginny stared wide eyed at Lupin.

"She is going to Hogwarts, you know. She's still that Hermione Granger who loves books and Hogwarts." Arthur said. Molly shook her head.

"She's not Hermione Granger, she's Marie fu-"

"That's enough, Molly." Arthur said stopping his wife.

"I'm curious, though. Who is her mother?" Lupin wondered out loud. Everyone nodded.

"Harry, this is the plan. Listen up, all of you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yes, and next chappie is The Return To Hogwarts. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the chapter. I've been away waaaaay too long. Well, to make up for it, I'm going to give you a little preview.

_Chapter 6 – The Return To Hogwarts_

"_You're pathetic, you know that. You're just like your father, Marie." _

"_You should know that, wouldn't you, Harry?" _

"_Back off, Potter. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."_

"_You have nothing to do with this, Zabini. So, stay out!"_

"_I have everything to do with her, Potter. Whether you like it or not."_

A/N: Woohoo! What's going to happen. A little more tidbit, aight.

Preview : Harry bumps into Marie and Blaise. They're all obviously angry. And oh, The Feast and The Sorting. Til then, my dear readers. ;) I was in the hospital so I couldn't update. I know that's a really bad excuse. I promise I'll update more often from now on.


	6. The return to Hogwarts

AN: As promised, chapter 6 has arrived. Yay! My trials exam are finally over. And my holiday has just started. I'll update 1 chapter every 2 days this week. (:

First of all, thanks to:

freakz you out – thanks for reviewing on all the chapters. ;)

missquirkybookworm - thanks for being so faithful and for the reviews. Ginny's really upset that her best girl friend (the one she tells everything to), turned out to be Tom Riddle's daughter. Furthermore, she hates Tom Riddle for whatever he did to her in her 1st year. So, that kind of explains why she's so revengeful.

Chanel-Chic - Thanks for all the reviews.

mikenewtonislove – As promised. This is the next chapter. And once again, thank you.

Chapter 6 – The Return To Hogwarts

**Ron Weasley (Third-person Narrative Mode)**

He couldn't stand it. The pain, the betrayal. Everything. Why did she have to do this to him? Why did she have to leave some effect on him? He was lonely. He needed her by his side. She was his everything. His shining star, his bright sun, and glowing moon. They were meant to be. Everyone knew that. Hell, his mother, Molly Weasley, had planned their whole wedding already. Then, she had turned out to be that bastard's daughter. Stupid Voldemort. There he finally had the courage to say it. Voldemort.

_But would you say it out loud?_ A tiny voice asked him inside his head. _Could you? Would you be able to?_

No, you're right. But if she were here today. If she really wasn't Voldemort's daughter, if Hermione really did exist, he would be able to do everything and anything with her by his side.

"Ron, it's time to go." A voice called out. He shook his head, Hogwarts. He laughed bitterly. Merlin, he'd always been excited to get back there. He never imagined his 7th year in Hogwarts to start this way. Damnation, he swore.

"I'm coming, Gin." He slowly walked towards the door. As he walked by, he saw their pictures, Him, Hermione and Harry. They looked so happy, so bloody happy. She had fought with them, nursed them to health. Hell. She practically grew up with us. He remembered her scent. Apples and Cinnamon. The way she walked. Her hips swaying from left to right. Her laughter. So musical. Why? He asked himself. Why her? Tears were trickling down his cheeks. He had loved her. He had tried to impress her. He made her laugh. He did everything for her. He would've even died for her. He wiped away his tears and walked down the stairs with a new sense of determination. Yes, he didn't care if she was his daughter. He would win her. She was still Hermione Granger. Lupin was right. She can't change because that's just who she is. Hermione Granger. And he's not going to let that bastard take her away from him. He looked at Harry. He too was angry but not as angry as him. He'd win her, even if he had to sacrifice himself to get her on the right track. Yes, he would.

**Marie Riddle (Hermione Granger)**

Bye bye Malfoy Manor, I thought softly as it was fading out of our view. Draco was sitting across me, looking at the scene outside. Pansy Parkinson was stretched out on his lap, sleeping. Draco turned and smiled at me. Blaise put an overprotective arm around my waist.

"You are mine, Marie." Blaise whispered in my ear softly, sending shivers down my spine. I kissed his cheek, assuring him everything was alright. Last night was extremely hard to forget.

**Flashback ;) **

"_Marie." _

"_Blaise." He walked up to me._

"_You look cold." He mentioned. I nodded._

"_I am cold." He grinned and put his arms around me._

"_Feeling better?" He asked. I smiled and leaned into him even more. He was warm._

"_My face is cold, though." He turned me around and kissed me. My hands instantly went around his neck and he moaned in response._

"_I'm sorry." He said as we broke apart. I shook my head._

"_You don't have to be, Blaise. I wanted you to do that." He chuckled._

"_I need to know, Marie." I frowned and looked into his eyes. "Where do we stand now? Are we just friends?" I thought for awhile. Were we? Are we more than that? Remember that time Marie? You were all alone, that's when you fell in love._

_**Flashback IN a Flashback**_

_It was in 5th year. Hermione Granger put her books on the table and frowned. The professors were piling on her homework and the stress was beginning to get to her. She sighed and reached for her Potions book. The library was empty, as usual. Harry and Ron were busy at Quidditch practice. They hardly noticed her much, since it was Quidditch season. She didn't mind though. She liked the silence._

"_Granger." She looked up, a frown on her face. _

"_Zabini." He smirked and took the seat next to hers. He put his books down. "What are you doing?" She asked as he opened his Potions book. _

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm preparing for tomorrow's lesson, Granger." He rolled his eyes. She stared openly and blushed._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought- never mind." She shrugged the thought away. Merlin, he was sitting so close. She sniffed. He smelt like cinnamon. She sighed. Her favorite scent. Dear heavens. Was she? A Slytherin. She shook her head._

"_Something wrong Granger?" She shook her head. It was getting harder to breathe. He smiled at her. Wow, he had blue eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again. He put his hand on her forehead._

"_Merlin Granger, you're head is burning hot." He said. She pulled away, startled._

"_I'm fine, really. I just- it's the stress. There's so much of work." She explained. Dear Lord, she sounded whiny. Was she whining to Blaise Zabini? No, no, no._

"_Let me help you, Granger. I have this medicine that might help. I brewed it myself earlier." He took out a vial from his robe and handed it to her. She took it and stared at it. "I won't poison you, Granger." She smiled._

"_Thank you, Zabini. I really appreciate it." She drank it and felt so much better. "Wow."_

"_Wow, indeed." He chuckled. She stared at him. Maybe not all Slytherins were bad. "You know Granger, I like you. You're not like other girls. You don't throw yourself at my feet. You don't worship the ground I walk on. And you punched, Draco in 3__rd__ year." She snorted._

"_Malfoy deserved it and you know it." She said. He smirked._

"_I know. I thank you for it. He's less arrogant to me now." She smiled._

"_I... Oh dear, I was supposed to meet Ron a few minutes ago." She got up and collected her books. Blaise helped her._

"_Thanks Zabini. I owe you one." She said and left the library. Darn, I'm falling for him. I just know it._

_**2 weeks later**_

_Hermione followed him to the back of the Quidditch stands. He bumped into someone and muttered an apology. She put the hood up and followed close behind. What was he doing?_

"_Blaise." That voice. She recognized it._

"_You waited. We lost." He said unhappily. She tried to peek but failed. Who was she?_

"_I know. Harry was celebrating just now. The match was amazing. It wasn't your fault, Blaise. It was Malfoy's and you know it." She knew that voice._

"_Thanks Ginny." Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Ginny Weasley. Her best friend. No. She was a Gryffindor. And so are you a voice tugged at the back of her mind._

_**Later that night**_

"_Mione. I have a confession." Ginny rushed into the room. Hermione looked up from her book. Her eyes were all puffy and red. _

"_Yes, Gin?" She replied indifferently._

"_I'm in love with Blaise Zabini." So, she had admitted it._

"_And when he leaves you tomorrow, what are you going to do about it?" Ginny's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You know his reputation, Ginny. He's just like Malfoy."_

"_He's different, Mione. I know he is." Ginny shouted back._

"_That's absolutely ridiculous .Ask Lavender. How long did he use her before he left her? A week."_

"_Well, we've lasted longer." _

"_How long has it been, Gin?" Hermione asked, regretting it instantly. She knew the answer would hurt her._

"_A month."_

"_Just go away Ginny. I'm not in the mood." Her heart was breaking. Dear Lord._

"_Fine." Ginny slammed the door shut. And then, Hermione let the tears she was keeping in her out, like a flood._

_**Flashback IN a flashback ended**_

"_I don't know, Blaise. Where do we stand?" I asked him softly. He smiled and whispered into my ear "You're mine, Marie. All mine."_

"_I've been waiting, Blaise, for so long, just to be yours." Blaise grinned._

"_I always knew you wanted me." He joked. I raised an eyebrow. Did he know? "I was just kidding." He laughed. I smiled. Thank Merlin for that._

"_Kiss me, Blaise. I need to feel you." Blaise complied and kissed me and I was lost._

_**Flashback ended**_

"Marie." I looked up and Draco was looking at me confused. I didn't know what to do. I- Draco was one of my problems. He's someone I can't live without. I just cuddled up to Blaise. His eyes turned a steely grey and he turned to look outside. I fell asleep on Blaise's shoulder after what felt like seconds.

**2 hours later**

**Normal POV**

"I can't do this, Blaise. Don't let me." Marie pleaded and looked into her boyfriend's eyes. He shook his head.

"I can't help you this time, darling." He pulled her close. Everyone was starting to recognize her. People stared.

"Hey, isn't that Marie Riddle?" A Slytherin said while walking past. Marie glared at her. "Draco darling." The Slytherin girl walked up to Draco and hugged him. Draco looked at her blankly. Pansy glared at her.

"Daphne. Get off." He simply said. Marie stifled a laugh. Daphne Greengrass pulled away and smiled at the group.

"Marie Riddle, welcome. I can't wait for your resorting." She laughed and walked away. Marie's eyes widened and she looked at Blaise.

"You didn't tell her?" Draco exclaimed. Blaise squirmed. He shook his head.

"I didn't want her to worry. You'll be resorted into a new house, Marie." Blaise told her. Suddenly, Marie paled. Draco looked behind him. Potter and co were headed this way. Blaise put an arm around her waist.

"Potter." Draco said carefully. Harry frowned and looked at the group. His gaze landed on Marie. Ron stared at Marie, sadly. A look of disappointment on his face. He had to admit though, that Marie Riddle looked better in person.

"Malfoy." Harry returned. "Zabini, Parkinson, Riddle." Marie cringed at the way he said her name.

"Harry."

"Stop right there. You don't have permission to call me by my first name, Riddle."

"Stop calling me that." Marie shouted. Blaise pulled her back.

"But it's your name." Ginny said. She was smiling. The little rat. Marie fumed.

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up." Harry shouted at Marie. Marie's eyes started to fill with tears. She had spent most of her life with these people, and here they were insulting her. "You're pathetic, you know that. You're just like your father, Marie."

"You should know that, wouldn't you, Harry?" Marie bit out.

"Back off, Potter. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you." Blaise stood face to face with Harry.

"You have nothing to do with this, Zabini. So, stay out!"

"I have everything to do with her, Potter. Whether you like it or not."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time. Everyone turned to look at Marie.

"I- We're together." She explained. Ron shook his head. Draco looked confused. _When?_ Draco asked himself. He knew he should be happy for his best friend but he felt that Blaise didn't deserve her, Draco did. He did.

"You couldn't even tell me." Draco said softly. Marie tried to reach him but he just walked away.

"I'm going after him." Pansy said. "I'm sorry. He's been acting a bit odd these past few days." She said and ran off. Marie felt incredibly guilty.

"Marie, you alright?" Blaise asked softly. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away. She had something else to worry about now.

"I came here to tell you my version of this bullshit were all in. I thought you'd all want an explanation." She said, angrily.

"Well, it's clear that we don't want it, Riddle." Ginny bit out. How dare she? Marie thought.

"Stay out of this, Ginny. You're not even involved in this shit." People started to stare.

"Oh dear." Everyone turned around to see Luna Lovegood.

"Luna?" Marie said, surprised. Luna smiled at her, in a dreamy way. Blaise held her protectively.

"Marie Riddle. Gosh. I told you to come out of your shell. Mione my ass." She giggled and walked away.

"Let's go, Marie. They're so not worth it." Blaise said angrily. Marie turned to look at her friends, ex friends, one last time before stepping into the compartment. Now, that that was figured out, she had to solve her problem with Draco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Draco Malfoy**

He wasn't good enough of her. He was his father's servant. That would make her his mistress. He couldn't fall in love with her. But he couldn't help it. He remembered the way she smelt, they was she laughed. Hell, he remembered everything. Why me? Merlin, he was turning into Ron Weasley. I sound pathetic. Merlin, what is wrong with me? I've grown crazy ever since i laid eyes on Marie Riddle.

"Draco." I heard someone call out. "Draco." I frowned. The compartment door burst open and Pansy smiled. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling quite well these past few days."

"We all know that's bullshit, Draco. I've seen the way you look at her. The way you smile at her. You like her." She said softly. I looked at her. I've never seen her this upset. "Sometimes, I wish I were her."

"I'm so-" She put her hand to my lips and stopped me. Her blue eyes were unshed with tears.

"I just want a kiss. Just one, Draco. And I'll leave you alone. I know you're always annoyed with me." She turned her head away.

"Pansy." She turned to look at me and I kissed her. It was a short kiss. Seconds later, I pulled away. She put on a wobbly smile.

"Thank you, Draco." And with saying that she turned and left the compartment. Leaving me more confused now, more than ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Normal**

"You didn't have to defend me!"

"Why are you shouting at me?" She held her face in her hands and started to cry. Blaise put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I was just so angry that they were behaving like that to you." She cried harder.

"No, Blaise. I'm – _sobs_ – sorry I – _chokes_ – shouted at you." She brought her tear streaked face to look at him. He smiled at her tenderly and kissed her.

"I'll be here for you, Marie, whenever you need me. I'm here."

"I know. That's why I love you."

"I love you, too Marie, so much, that it will be the death of me." Blaise grinned.

"Then, we'll love each other, even til death do us part."

"I feel like we're acting in Romeo and Juliet." Marie giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

"Except the parents approve, right?" Blaise nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Pansy Parkinson**

All I ever wanted was to have Draco Malfoy. I grew up loving him. But my love grew into an obsession. I was terrified, terrified of losing the most important person in my life. My life had never been about me. It was all about Draco Malfoy. I've loved him since the first day I met him.

**Flashback**

_Pansy ran across the fields, happily. It was a great day. Blaise was chasing her._

"_Pans, stop. I'm hungry." Pansy put her arms on her hips._

"_Bla-aise! You promised to play with me." _

"_Okay, if we go eat, I'll play with you longer, I promise."Pansy nodded, happily and they walked back to Parkinson Manor._

"_Pansy!"_

"_Yes, mama." Pansy frowned. Blaise followed behind her._

"_Pansy!" Pansy's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother standing with a boy about her age. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. She smiled._

"_Draco." Blaise shouted. Draco smirked._

"_Pansy, this is Draco Malfoy." Pansy felt woozy. So this is the Malfoy heir. Draco._

"_Pansy Parkinson, it's nice to finally meet you." He said softly._

"_It's nice to meet you, too, Draco."_

**Flashback ended**

But why? She just had to come in the picture. No, Pansy couldn't blame her. She couldn't blame Marie Riddle. She couldn't loathe her because Marie was innocent. She was having problem of her own. She had Blaise. Blaise is a good guy. He'll take care of her. She walked by the compartments. Tears threatening to fall down her face. She turned to the left and bumped into someone. It was Marie Riddle.

"Pansy are-" I did the right thing. I ran.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Normal**

"What did you do?" Draco's eyes snapped open. Marie Riddle was standing in front of him. Her blonde hair was out of her ponytail.

"Nothing. I gave her exactly what she wanted." He drawled out lazily.

"And what was it?"

"A kiss." Marie suddenly felt an ache in her heart. She ignored the feeling.

"Draco, why won't you give her the time of day?" Draco didn't know what to say. How could he tell her? Marie frowned and got up to leave the compartment but what Draco said stopped her.

"Because she's not you, Marie."

"She's not me?" Marie was confused, no she was beyond confused. Draco sighed, heavily.

"Marie, please- Oh for Merlin's sake. You are either incredibly stupid or you're just plain blind." Marie blinked rapidly. "Forget it, Marie."

"I- Draco, help me to understand you. I can't do it by my own. You need-"

"Help? I need help? I don't need help, Marie, especially from you. So, please. Just don't ask me anything." Draco swore.

"If that's what you want."

"That's exactly what I want, Marie." He rested his legs on the seat across him.

"How can you be so calm?" She suddenly blurted out.

"That's my business, Marie. Now, where's that boyfriend of yours."

"He's standing right here, Draco." Blaise smirked and sat beside Marie. "Was he annoying you, Marie?"

"Just a little, but I handled him." Draco snorted in response. He could do this. he would not let this ruin his life.

"That's good, then. As for you, Draco. you'd better patch things up with Pans. I will personally injure you if you've hurt her." Blaise threatened.

"Pfft. I'm tired." marie yawned and put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

"She looks like an angel when she's asleep." Draco commented softly.

"You're wrong, Draco. She is an angel. She's here to redeem us."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Normal**

"You screwed it up, Harry."

"Shut up, Ronald.

"You were supposed to be calm. You were supposed to talk, not shout and treat her like crap."

"I know what I'm doing, Ron." Shit, I swore silently. Ron's right. Lupin will kill me if he finds out.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll figure things out. You always do." Ginny squeezed his hand tight and gave him a reassuring smile. Ron frowned. There was something wrong with his sister. It almost seems as if she hated Hermione, not because she was Marie Riddle but because of something else. Ron shrugged the thought away.

"We're almost there, Harry," Ginny said softly. Harry nodded. How could he have been so cruel? No matter what, he was, he used to be her best friend. She stood by him through it all. She saved him in 2nd year. She was everything to them. She made them what they were today.

"Shall we go?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, still deep in thought.

"Let's do this thing right."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Welcome back students to all the old students and welcome if you're new. We have many festivities this evening. First, I would like to welcome Ms Glock to Hogwarts. She will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. And now without further ado, let the Sorting begin."

"Ms May Klein." The little 1st year walked up slowly. "Gryffindor." Gryffindor broke into an applause.

"Mr Jack Stevenson." The boy walked up confidently.

"He's definitely Slytherin material." Blaise whispered into Draco ear. Draco smirked. "Slytherin." The Slytherin cheered loudly. The Sorting went on and on until the last student.

"Ms Marie Riddle." The hall grew silent and every eye was trained on her. Marie ignored the looks people gave her and sat on the stool.

"Ah Ms Riddle." Marie smiled. "You'd do perfect in Ravenclaw." Marie shook her head. "Please don't put me there. I want to be in Slytherin."

"If you insist. Slytherin!" The Slytherin broke into a big applause. Marie smiled and walked towards the Slytherin table. Some of the Gryffindors sneered at her when she walked by. At the end, Gryffindor made 21 new students, Slytherin had 27 new students, Ravenclaw had 15 new students and Hufflepuff had 17 new students.

"You may now return to your houses. 1st years will be guided by your house teachers. Gryffindor, Ms Glacia Glock, Slytherin, Mr Blake Kyle, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be having the same teachers. Enjoy the night, students." Minerva smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lavender!" Lavender turned around to see Ron.

"Ron, what's the matter?"

"I have to ask you something," Lavender forced a smile.

"Sure, anything."

"Was Ginny ever mad at Hermione?" Lavender's eyes grew serious.

"It's about the way she's been acting lately, isn't it? You want to know what happened between them." Ron nodded.

"They had a fight back last year. It was wild. Luna and I had to obliviate the other girls' memories. The one that witnessed it of course."

"What was it about?" Ron asked slowly.

"Harry." Ron's eyes widened. Harry?

"Please tell me he told you." Lavender pleaded.

"Told me what?"

"He didn't. Merlin."

"Tell me, Lavender. I need to know." Ron pleaded with her softly. Lavender nodded.

" Harry loved Hermione. It was so clear. When you had me, he was over the moon. He knew that Hermione had feelings for you. So, whenever you hurt her, she turned to him. He loved her so much. At the same time, Ginny, your sister, was madly in love with Harry." Ron tried to take it all in. "Harry asked Hermione the day we broke up, but Hermione said no. Ginny heard it all and after that cornered Hermione. She blamed Hermione about everything, saying that she stole Harry and all." Ron shook his head.

"I can't believe it." He whispered softly.

"Neither can I, wonder boy." Lavender smiled. "I have to go, Ron."

"Will I see you again, Lavender?" He asked, quietly.

"I'll see you later in the common room" She turned around to leave. "Oh and please don't do anything rash."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Miss Riddle." Marie forced a smile.

"Professor." Minerva motioned for her to sit.

"No, it's alright." Marie was deep in thought. Why is she being so nice to me? I'm his son.

"I know that, Marie." Marie looked up, confused. "But you're good. You're on neutral ground. I know you. You're still the same Hermione Granger I once knew." She smiled.

"Thank you, professor. I'm grateful for that."

"Out of curiosity, who is your mother?" Marie blinked rapidly. Who was her mother? She never did ask her dad.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"It's alright. You may go now, Marie." Marie smiled and walked out. She didn't know her mother. Merlin. She looked around. It was already dark.

"Shit. I don't know where the Slytherin dorm is."

"Maybe I can help." Marie turned around, scared.

"Who's there? Lumos." A bright light shone around her. The figure stepped closer.

"Theodore Nott?" The boy smirked.

"The one and only, Marie. C'mon I'll lead the way."

"And why should I trust you." He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're a Slytherin."

"Marie, why would I hurt you? You're his daughter. That'll just be my ticket to hell." Marie laughed.

"Alright then, lead the way." Theodore smiled and started walking.

"So, you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin, eh?" Marie's head snapped up. How would he know?

"Of course I am." He turned around to face me, his eyes dark.

"You're supposed to go into Ravenclaw." Marie gulped.

"And how would you know that?" He smirked. Marie shuddered. He looked scary. She always thought Theodore Nott was the quiet one. He was very intelligent, but he kept to himself mostly.

"Easy, I'm a seer. My mother was one, you see. You told the Sorting hat to put you in Slytherin."

"Fine, you're right." He smiled.

"I know. Well, here we are." Marie looked at the knight. "The password is cinnamon apple." Marie raised an eyebrow at the password. He laughed.

"Draco chooses the most weirdest passwords." Marie smiled.

"I'll stay out here for awhile. I just need a bit of air. Thanks, Theodore."

"No problem." He turned to the knight. "Cinnamon apple."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Marie Riddle**

Who is my mother? I don't know. Merlin. How could I have forgotten? I never asked father. It was cold and dark. I walked around the quidditch pitch, thinking, trying to remember if I ever met her, even if I was a baby. But I don't. I have no memories of her. Father only said she died. Was he lying? Could she have survived the battle they had some time ago? Mother? I've never had a mother. I felt tears prick my eyes but I ignored it.

"Don't cry, Marie." I turned, shocked.

"Is it really you?" The tall boy walked closer. His clothes disheveled and his blonde hair was messy.

"It's me, Marie. And I'm back for good this time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note : Pfft. Hahaha. I'm so evil. Theodore plays quite an important role in the story. And who's this boy who's back for good? Review and I promise I'll put up the next chapter in 2 days. This chapter was 12 pages long to make up for not updating soon. I'm really sorry. And PLEASE review. Thanks you guys. I love y'all (:


	7. Chase?

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. As promised here is the next chapter. I bet you you're dying to find out who this guy is. Just read on. (:

Chapter 7 : Chase?

"It really is you. I can't believe it." Marie hugged the boy.

"I can't stay long. I've got to see-"

"Marie?"

"Draco! Merlin. You scared me. I was just talking to-" She turned around. Nobody was there. (A/N: Cruel aren't I? ;) )

"There's no one here, Marie." Draco said, confused. Marie sighed.

"Forget it, Draco. Shall we go?" Draco smiled.

"Blaise has been really worried about you." It was Marie's turn to smile. Blaise? Her knight in shining armour. She really did love him. She yawned.

"Someone's tired." Draco commented as he saw dark circles around her eyes. it looked like she hasn't slept well in ages. Poor girl. She should really take care of herself more. He didn't want to see her hurt or anything. He wanted her to be safe.

"Of course, I am." She laughed as they walked to the Slytherin common room.

"Have you patched things up with, Pansy?" Marie asked, feeling slightly guilty. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, we're all good now. She decided to forgive me, for I don't know what." Marie giggled. "So, were you ever going to tell me about you and Blaise?" Marie looked up into his grey eyes. She saw concern and hurt in his eyes. She knew that he was worried for her but he should really take care of himself, too.

"I was going to. I just didn't know how, though. I'm sorry you had to learn it that way." Draco nodded, satisfied with her answer. He couldn't bear with it if she wasn't going to.

"Apology accepted. It's all over with and done." He smiled, sadly. No, it was definitely far from done. But for now, he'd let her get away with it. He wouldn't question her choice. Blaise is his best friend. He wasn't going to hurt him, no, the both of them.

"Are you okay, Draco? You look-"

"I'm fine, Marie. Come one, Blaise will kill me if I don't get you back." Marie nodded and followed him back to the common room where she slept, thinking about a blonde haired guy, and it wasn't Draco Malfoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**1 week later**

"It's a lovely time to walk outside." Blaise commented. Marie nodded.

"Shall we?" She asked. Blaise motioned for Draco to come. Draco sighed and followed suit.

"It's almost midnight, B. Why go out now?" He asked, annoyed to be taken away from his book.

"Oh shoot. I left something behind and I have to see McGonnagal. I'll catch up with you guys later. You go ahead first." Marie and Draco nodded and started walking. It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining brightly. It showed Draco how beautiful she looked like. She was at peace, smiling happily. Potter and friends decided to stay away from them. Thank Merlin. And class was starting tomorrow. The headmistress decided to give them all a rest, what with Marie's return and all.

"Marie Riddle." They turned around to see a guy in a cloak. He had black hair and a twisted smile on his face.

"Jacob." The guy walked closer. Draco stepped in front of Marie and held out his wand.

"Young Mr Malfoy. You're no match for me. Besides, I've come here to tell you something." Draco frowned. What would he want with me?

"Jacob, is my father-"

"Yes he's calling Malfoy Junior here."

"I see." Marie said, softly.

"Draco!" Blaise ran up to them. "Jacob, nice seeing you again." This time it was Marie's turn to frown.

"You know Jacob, Blaise?' Blaise and Jacob nodded. Blaise went up to Marie and pulled her away from the group.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Marie." What? Marie thought. What could he have hidden from her that was so important?

"I'm a death eater." She gasped as he lifted up his shirt for her to see. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"You're one of them. How long?"

"Since I turned 13." He looked down, ashamed.

"How could you do this? Blaise, I love you, but you have to promise that you'll tell me the truth next time. No matter what, understand?" Blaise's eyes twinkled and he smiled. He kissed her and nodded.

"I love you, Marie. Draco and I have to go back to riddle Manor. We'll be back in a week or two. I told Snape to cover for us. He told Dumbledore that my mother is in St Mungos to get out." Blaise explained.

"Please be careful, you and Draco. Come back to me safely." She pleaded. Blaise nodded and kissed her one last time.

"Come on, D. let's go pack. Jacob, we'll meet you at the front entrance." Blaise and Draco rushed to the common room. Jacob turned to look at Marie, a grin on his face.

"You never told me that Zabini and you were together." Marie sighed.

"We got together a week ago, Jacob. I have a favour to ask you, Jacob." Jacob nodded.

"What is it, Marie?"

"Well, you were Chase's best friend, right?"

"Yes." He answered softly. The sadness in his eyes was obvious. He missed his best friend.

"I talked to him a week ago. He's still alive." Jacob looked up, hope and doubt collided in his eyes.

"But that's impossible, Marie. I saw Remus Lupin kill him."

"Maybe he didn't mean it. You're supposed to put everything you have into that spell if you want to kill a person, Jacob. I saw him. He hugged me." Marie said, breaking down. Jacob caught her and held her close. He rubbed her back comfortingly and sighed. Could it be that Chase was alive? If he was alive, he'd be 20 today. He remembered that day Chase was killed. They were 17. It was 3 years ago.

**Flashback**

"_Yo Jacob, tonight at Esmeralda's place kay." Chase shouted, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes twinkled. The girls around his went crazy._

"_Chase, I might not make it, you know. It's just too dangerous. Remember what your father said, the Order might strike tonight at that place. Someone might've tipped them off." Chase grinned then did his trademark smirk._

"_I'll be fine. I can protect us." Jacob nodded, still not trusting his voice and the decision he just made_.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_I'll be a tad bit late. I don't think they'll miss me. All the Death Eater children were celebrating. Celebrating what? The home coming of Lord Voldemort._

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Chase smiled as he passed by every girl. Then, he saw Marie._

"_What are you doing here?" She lifted an eyebrow and smiled._

"_The same as you are, Chase."_

"_Merlin, you're only 13. And you're supposed to be Hermione fucking Granger." Marie rolled her eyes._

"_Nobody knows, Chase. But if it makes you feel any better, you arse, I'm leaving, going back home." She walked off angrily. Chase smiled, relieved that she was gone. He definitely didn't want to be responsible for HER death. He sighed and walked to Esmeralda. Her green eyes sparkled under the light. Esmeralda Lestrange. The daughter of Bellatrix. No one knew of her existence except for The Dark Lord, her mother, him and Marie. She smiled at him and asked him to come over._

"_Looking for me wonder boy?" Chase laughed. It was so like her to say something like that._

"_Nope. I'm looking for this girl. She has long black hair, and the greenest eyes that you've ever seen. I want to tell her how much I love her, you see." Esmeralda's eyes windened. He said he loved her._

"_I love you, too." Chase smiled and kissed her. Just then, the door burst opened._

"_Shit, it's The Order." Everyone started scramming. Curses and hexes were thrown everywhere. That's when he saw Remus Lupin targeting Esmeralda._

"_Avada ke-"_

"_Look out!" Chase jumped in front of her and it hit him. He fell to the floor, dead and pale. Esmeralda dropped to the floor and cried beside him. Remus looked at them and decided against killing her and left. The Order left 10 minutes later, satisfied. That's when Jacob arrived, only to see Esmeralda crying beside Chase's body. It was an awful day. _

**Flashback ended**

So many lives were lost. And what happened to Esmeralda? Nobody knew. She disappeared after that night.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." Jacob smiled as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"It's alright, Marie. I made a promise to Chase that I would look after you." Marie nodded. "I've got to go, Marie. I'll bring them back safely for you. Don't worry." He placed a kiss on her forehead and apparated. She sighed. Jacob Cade lost his parents when he was 12. He joined her father and befriended Chase when they were 15. She still remembered everything. She missed Chase, a whole lot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The next day**

"Harry, I think it's time that we approach her." Ron suggested. Harry nodded. He had no choice now. He had to do it sooner or later.

"I'll just go get Ginny alright." Ron sighed as Harry walked to Ginny's room. He heard voices in there.

"I can't believe that bitch. You shouldn't have altered those girls' memories. Let them know the bitch in her before she turned into her real self. They would just hate her even more." Harry recognised the voice as Ginny's. Ginny hated Marie even when she was Hermione?

"Ginny, it wasn't her fault." Lavender Brown. Harry's eyes widened. Lavender knew something.

"It is. She was just a stupid know-it-all and a mudblood. She had stupid bushy hair and buck teeth. She was embarrassing me in front of the guys." Okay, Harry thought. He definitely missed something. What was going on? He heard a crash.

"Stop throwing things around, Gin. It's not going to help you. Leave it alone." Harry smiled. Lavender was pretty sensible.

"No! I will not let him go back to her. I will get my revenge." Just then, the door opened, with Harry tumbling in. Ginny's eyes widened. How much had he heard?

"Harry, honey." Harry's eyes turned a dangerous colour.

"I heard everything, Ginny." She gulped.

"I'm going to excuse my-"

"You will stay!" he cut her off. Lavender nodded and sat on her bed. Ginny couldn't believe it. She was caught.

"Tell me everything, spill!" So Lavender told him the exact same thing she told Ron, just said it in a different way of course. When she was done, Ginny was already in tears.

"I was the cause of this because I loved Hermione."

"Her name is Marie Riddle. Her father is Voldemort, Harry!" Ginny argued.

"Shut up, Ginny. She is not her father. I hate her father, not her. I hate her for not telling us who she really was, but that's about it. You should know that I hate liars most." Ginny feared Harry for the first time in her life. "I will forgive you this once, Ginny. But never again will you be trusted until you prove yourself." Ginny sulked and nodded. "We're going to see Marie now. Are you coming?" Ginny shook her head.

"Some other time, when I've cooled off." Harry nodded stiffly and walked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Good morning class, I'm Ms Glock. It's nice to see you all today. Now, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy will not be joining is as Mr Zabini's mother is in St Mungos. But on with the lesson ay?" the class agreed. Marie had no choice but to sit next to Ron Weasley because Ms Glock had put her there.

"I'll be back in a moment." Ms Glock walked out of the class.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Seamus asked. Marie ignored him. "I asked you a question, Riddle. Where are they?" The Gryffindors joined in and started harassing her.

"Stop it!" Ron shouted. "She was one of us. She fought for us. She was there for us. So, shut your mouth or all of you will be dead." The Gryffindors became silent. Marie sent him a grateful smile. Maybe they could be friends once again.

"I'm sorry about Harry." Marie shook her head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys. I'm neutral in this war, Ron." Ron nodded.

"I know. I wish you were fighting with us, though. I miss you." She smiled at him and playfully whacked his shoulder.

"I missed you, too. A lot." They hugged each other.

"Harry wants to talk to you after class. You up for it?" Marie thought about it for awhile. Would he still be angry with her? She didn't think he would. She did miss Harry. Should she talk to him? Did he still love her… more than a friend? She looked at Ron and nodded.

"Sure."

"Now, turn your pages to page 93. We'll be learning about the spell Expulso."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Marie!" Harry called out. Marie and Ron walked over to him. "I found an empty classroom. Let's talk over there." They walked in. They kept quiet for several minutes. Ron couldn't take the silence anymore. He cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry. I owe you an apology. I was a bastard to you." Marie laughed.

"Yes, you were, Harry James Potter, but I forgive you, anyways." Harry grinned and hugged her. "I miss you dreadfully." She told him as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I missed you even more." She cried into his arms and Ron smiled. He slowly, and softly crept out of the room.

"He left." Marie laughed through her tears. Harry joined in the laughter.

"The sodding bastard. Marie. I have a confession." Marie looked up into his emerald eyes. Please, don't tell me, Harry. Please, not now, she begged.

"When you were Hermione Granger, I loved you." She sighed. The Gods never did listen to her prayers.

"I know. I fought with Gin-"

"I know about that, too." He did? But everyone's memory was erased, unless Lavender told.

"I overheard Ginny, well, bitching about you to Lavender and I demanded Lav to tell me everything. I'm sorry. It was my fault." Marie didn't know what to say, really. She just nodded and they sat together basking in the silence.

**RINGGG**!

"I have Charms with the Ravenclaws now." Marie said. Harry smiled.

"I have Potions, with Snape." He groaned.

"Don't cheat this time, harry." Ron saw them get out and approached them.

"So, shall we head over to potions now, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"We'll see you later, Marie." Marie smiled as they walked away. When they left, she frowned. That was almost too easy. Now, what did they want? It's not that she didn't trust them but she knew them too well. They don't forgive easily, okay, Ron was acceptable but Harry, he never forgives easily. Marie decided to just forget everything and to stop overanalyzing things like she always did. She still couldn't forget Harry, though. The way he apologized. He was hiding something and she was going to find out what it is.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**1 week later**

She really hated it. Every where she went, people sneered at her. She hated the people in her own house. Pansy sighed. She pulled her hair up and tied it into a ponytail. She knew her way around the dungeons, thank goodness. She used to always get lost and Blaise or Draco would rescue her. After a hot soak and a rest, therefore, Pansy went to the inner dungeons, wandering through the classes and empty, deserted places.

"Parkinson." She turned around.

"Theodore." She said, softly and smiled. Theodore Nott was always quiet. He mostly kept to himself. He didn't really like the other Slytherins. She didn't even know why he was in this house. He should've gone into Ravenclaw. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. She loved the way he talked. She didn't know why.

"What are you doing up here? It's late." He walked closer and smiled at her.

"I know. I just wanted to think." He nodded.

"About Draco, huh." She turned her face away. She didn't want him to see her cry. He pulled her towards him.

"Hey, don't cry." He rubbed her back while she let it all out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I see you and Potter and friends are friends again." Marie smiled at Pansy. Pansy was seated across her in the Slytherin common room. Everyone was asleep now. "You miss Blaise, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Pansy smiled at her, a real genuine one.

"Blaise and I have known each other since we were kids. He's a wonderful guy. I hope you appreciate him."

"I do, Pansy. I love him. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Good." Pansy leaned into the big fluffy green cushions. She sighed

"What's the deal with you and Draco?" Marie asked her softly. Pansy's eyes snapped open and she looked at Marie.

"I just love him. Simple, really. It's just unrequited. He loves someone else." Pansy said, sadly. "But if it makes him happy, I'm happy."

"I'm so sorry, Pansy."

"Don't be, Marie. I've been horrible to you when you were Hermione Granger. I owe you an apology." Marie nodded.

"Apology accepted." Pansy hugged Marie.

"Thanks, I've never had a girl friend, before. All the girls hate me because I'm close to Blaise and Draco."

"I can see that, but have no fear, they can't hate me, if they hurt you, I'll deal with them." Pansy laughed.

"Thanks, Marie." Just then, they heard a 'pop' sound coming from behind them.

"Is that Blaise and Draco?" Marie said excitedly. She got up and stared.

"Oh Merlin."

"What?" Pansy got up and saw two figures. "They are definitely not Draco and Blaise." She walked closer, her wand in hand. "Show yourselves." They dropped their cape revealing 2 guys.

"Jacob?" Marie hugged the guy. Jacob grinned.

"Look who I brought with me. I found him, for you." The guy next to her stepped into the light.

"Chase?" Chase smirked.

"Yeah, it's me. Happy to see me?" Marie cried and hugged him. Pansy just stared, feeling very awkward. She knew Jacob, but who the hell was the blonde dude? He looked like Draco, a bit. Could it be that Draco has an older brother that he never told anyone. She frowned and looked at Marie.

"Err Marie, you know them?" Marie nodded. She pulled Pansy to them. "This is Jacob." Jacob waved. Pansy smiled at him. Jacob was a very good looking guy. "And Chase." Chase looked similar to Draco. It kind of scared her. Chase just stared blankly at Pansy. He then waved a hello.

"Are you a Malfoy?" Pansy suddenly asked. Jacob and Chase burst out laughing.

"Am –_laughs_- a –_laughs_- Malfoy?" He laughed again. So, he wasn't. Marie frowned at Chase and Jacob and they stopped laughing. They knew their limits.

"Sorry." Jacob said after he calmed down. Chase tried to stop but still chuckled. He sighed and looked at Pansy.

"I'm NOT a Malfoy." Pansy nodded, then, who was he? "I'm Marie's brother." Pansy turned to looks at Marie, and then looked at Chase again. She just realised how alike they looked. "I'm Chase Riddle." Then, she saw black.

"Oh dear."

A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late. My internet broke down so I couldn't post it up. Anyway, there you go. IRemember, review! xD


End file.
